You've Got a Friend in Me
by trefenwyd12
Summary: Yami and Tea go out another day to look for answers about Yami's past.
1. Chapter 1

For everyone who read this before, I decided that i ended the chapter a bit abruptly, so I added more that I originally wanted to include. For everyone who did not read this before, I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Anyway, this is my first fanfic. Yes, the title is from that one song in Toy Story. I hope you like it!  
  
By the way:  
  
/=Yugi to Yami  
  
//=Yami to Yugi  
  
"=speech  
  
'=thoughts  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
**********  
  
You've Got a Friend in Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Well, see you this weekend, Yugi!" said a blue-eyed girl with shoulder length brown hair. Tea walked towards her house, while Yugi, went the other direction towards his.  
  
"Bye!" exclaimed Yugi, a short boy with spikey hair and red, brown and black highlights.  
  
/Today at was SO boring, I'm glad it's finally the weekend/  
  
//Yes. I agree. Finding more answers about my past has made me eager for tomorrow with Tea.// Yami said. The spirit of the Millineum Puzzle was getting restless.  
  
/Tea/ Yugi became mesmerized and almost ran into a pole.  
  
/She was cute today. I'm jealous that you get to hang out with her and I don't. Of course, I do have all of my memories./  
  
//Well given the choice, I should like to have memories also, but one can't always have what he would like.//  
  
/Yes, yes./ Yugi said dazely, he was still thinking about Tea.  
  
/Did you see how she looked at me when she was talking about her chem project that she forgot? Did you see her glance at my eyes. They looked differet than usual, desperate almost. Hmmm oh well./  
  
//Maybe she was worried about her project// Yami said sarcasticly. Now he was getting a bit bored. Everday Yugi talked about his crush on Tea. It was quite obvious to Yami at least that Tea only liked Yugi as a friend. Yugi wasn't going to make any moves on Tea any time soon, he was much to shy.  
  
//So, what am I doing tomorrow with Tea?// This would be his second 'date' with Tea. Yami needed answers to his many questions of his past. The last day spent with Tea had been very informational. Any of Yami's days spent with Yugi looking for answers usually found them in the toy store. Yami, who knew this and usually didn't mind, was getting desperate. Because the previous day with Tea, Yami decided it would be good to try it again.  
  
**********  
  
Tea looked out the window. She had no idea about what she and Yami would be doing tomorrow. Where else could she and Yami find something of his past. She supposed that they could always go talk to Ishizu, but what else could she tell them. Ishizu probably would have told them all she knew about Yami, or at least as much as she was going to tell them.  
  
Tea sighed. Yami had always been her major crush, but she wasn't sure how it would ever work out between them. Tea was also very shy about that kind of stuff. She never had many girl friends to talk to about crushes. She couldn't really talk to Joey or Tristan, because they would laugh at her. It would be awkward to talk to Yugi about liking Yami, because he was Yami's abiou. Yami would have heard it from Yugi no matter how many times Yugi would promise not to tell. Tea wasn't sure that she wanted to act on this crush either. Yami was too serious, too stiff, too dark, too much of an enigma to Tea. Nevertheless, Tea was extremely excited to be spending the day with someone so hot. Not many girls got the chance to spend a day with their crush.  
  
A door slammed. Worriedly, Tea jumped and ran into her bookshelve, knocking off some books. She began quickly cleaning her room before anyone saw the mess and got angry.  
  
**********  
  
There. Wasn't that fun? Please review if you have any comments, questions or concerns!! 


	2. Chapter 2

i'm so sorry that it has talk en me this long to write this. i'm also sorry that its so short, but i'll probably have another chapter coming ot this week, so don't worry. If you spot any missing u's, good for you! it means you win a prize. well, not really, but you can think that if it makes you feel any better. my u key is very messed up and doesn't work half of the time. ah, for those of you who read this when the first chapter came out, i added a lot to the first chapter, so you might want to go back and see if you have not read the new stuff.  
  
that's all for my random annoncements. i hope you enjoy this!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tea's friends had never seen her house. This wasn't much of a loss for Tea. Her family wasn't perfect. The only person that had seen even the outside of it was Yugi. Tea didn't really like to talk about her family. Her mother liked to manipulate people and play with their emotions. Her mother was always picking fights with her dad. As a result, her dad was an alcoholic. Tea's dad wouldn't just leave her mom, because he still loved her. Tea's mom hadn't always been like this, well as bad as this. Her mom's crazyness had gotten worse within the last few years. It upset Tea to just be in the house when her mother was around. Luckily for Tea, her parents worked odd schedules and were hardily ever home.  
  
One time, Tea was home at the same time as her parents. Her father had asked her to start her homework. Tea had gotten up to start it and her mother yelled at her to do her homework. Tea's dad told her that Tea was starting it. Tea's mom was offended for some reason and began fighting with her dad. In the middle of the fight, her mother said it was all Tea's fault that they were fighting. This didn't impress Tea, so she walked out of the house angrily, close to tears.  
  
While aimlessly around, Tea ran into Yugi. He asked what was wrong and they went to the park. He was the only person that had the slightlest idea of what was going on at her house. Yugi had always been there for her.   
  
Tea faintly smiled as she left her house to meet Yugi at his house. 


End file.
